


Sitting next to me

by barryhayes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "i'd rather eat your face than kiss you", Beck on Tony's lap, M/M, Power Bottom, Quentin Beck captured, Tony Stark enjoying being under Beck's control, Tony's neck and face covered with teeth marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryhayes/pseuds/barryhayes
Summary: Сидишь рядом – присосался, как клоп диванный, к пивной бутылке. Знаешь ведь, что я люблю его; знаешь и давишься напоказ. Ни дорогущего пиджака, ни выглаженных брюк со стрелками – сидишь без панциря, весь раскрытый и беззащитный, и упрямо пялишься в большой экран телевизора.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Sitting next to me

Сидишь рядом – присосался, как клоп диванный, к пивной бутылке. Знаешь ведь, что я люблю его; знаешь и давишься напоказ. Ни дорогущего пиджака, ни выглаженных брюк со стрелками – сидишь без панциря, весь раскрытый и беззащитный, и упрямо пялишься в большой экран телевизора.  
Я – на другом конце дивана, липну к обивке и растекаюсь по мягкой ортопедической спинке, как бесформенное беспозвоночное. Борода на моём лице давно не стрижена, виски заросшие, волосы заправлены за уши. Посмотри: вот, связан по рукам и ногам. Обвешан вашими идиотскими датчиками и электрошокерами, будто вспыльчивый дикий зверь. Нацепили на меня один из тех «ошейников», которые носят мутанты в специализированных тюрьмах? Серьёзно? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Я твёрдо упираюсь пятками в пол, несмотря на то что якобы полностью нахожусь в твоей власти. Лениво складываю руки на животе, пассивно наблюдаю за перемещающимися тёмными фигурами на экране.  
Знаю: ты зол на меня. Это взаимно. Я часто представляю, как сжимаю ладони на твоей шее, твоё вспухшее, красное лицо под своими побелевшими пальцами. Не думаю, что твои фантазии от подобного далеки: наверняка борешься с желанием врезать мне. И, по правде говоря, мне плевать. Надоело искать ответы в тебе: и себе-то их не даёшь.  
А я искал. В то время, когда тебе приходилось встать на носки, чтобы обжечь губы о мою щетину, и хвататься своими мелкими квадратными ручонками за мой пиджак, чтобы держать равновесие. Ты ещё не забыл, каково это? С девушками проще: подхватил под задницу, и дело с концом, но ты любил дотягиваться до меня, жать к стенкам и без слов и осознания выпрашивать всё больше собственнических прикосновений к своим спине и рёбрам. Я тогда ещё удивлялся: «Неужели блаженный Тони Старк позарился не на одну из своих грудастых секретарш, а на какого-то мужлана-изобретателя с нижних этажей?»  
Я искал, хотя, пожалуй, было сложно найти в тебе что-то, кроме пошлостей вроде выпивки и разврата. Чтобы заглянуть глубже, нужно было соскребать с тебя ороговевшую маску раскрученного властями Железного Человека и вытравливать из раковины наружу избалованное ранимое эго. Я думал, это ключ к моему успеху – твоя слабость, на которую некому надавить и которую некому поощрять. Так сказать, пуля, убивающая сразу двух зайцев – вопрос о моей карьере и расслабленном сопении известного на весь мир наглеца в моё плечо после пары глотков виски.  
Сидишь рядом – зубы сжал, будто бы ждёшь от меня удара в челюсть. Знаешь ведь, что зверя, которого ты остерегаешься, не существует; знаешь, но поворачиваешь всё так, словно я один виноват во всех смертных грехах. Разумеется, тебе легче считать меня злодеем, чем оправдывать, но я здесь. Понимаешь, о чём это говорит, Старк?  
Я поднимаюсь с места, и ты хватаешься за пульт управления электрошокерами в кармане домашних штанов. Движение предупреждающее – «сделаешь шаг, и будешь до утра корчиться от боли на полу». Не прячешься, хоть и старательно избегаешь возможности встретиться со мной взглядом, потому что знаешь, что я всегда вижу тебя насквозь, но не любишь этого замечать. С нынешнего ракурса легко рассмотреть все морщинки на твоём лице и лёгкую проседь в волосах, а ещё – уловить настроение-подоплёку этой твоей суровой непринуждённости.   
Ты выглядишь таким, таким потерянным, хоть, будто бы не замечая меня, безразлично чешешь щетину и держишь себя в руках – признайся, зря: я всегда лучше держу тебя в руках, – делаешь вид, что тебе безумно интересны эти «Чужие» за моей спиной. Да, хороший фильм, в отличном качестве, от восхитительного режиссёра, но меня-то ты несколько лет не видел, мелкое трусливое создание.

***  
Его шлем разбился, когда к площади уже подъехали микроавтобусы, набитые телерепортёрами и видео- и звукозаписывающей аппаратурой. Мистерио было некуда отступать: пульт управления дронами покрыл стеклянной крошкой асфальт от фонтана до тянущейся неподалёку автомобильной дороги, а ноги держали его тело только за счёт злобы, пронизавшей организм от кончиков ушей до пальцев ног.   
«Аквариум» всё ещё держался на преступнике, но в некоторых местах выбитое стекло, осколками прилипшее к защитной плёнке, свисало вниз. Смявшаяся ткань костюма со светоотражающими зелёными пластинками тоже больше не казалась такой блестящей, как тогда, когда Мистерио обычно появлялся перед камерами: он всегда превращал в представление всё, чем бы ни занимался на публике.   
Человек-Паук быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, сгрёб противника одной рукой за грудки и неаккуратно, будто бы с обидой, давным-давно засевшей внутри, снял шлем.   
У Мистерио лицо было в мелких порезах и ухоженной щетине; холодные голубые глаза и ровные оскаленные зубы – перекошенная гримаса досады, ярости и непонимания.   
Одному из журналистов – тому, кто подоспел к остывающему«полю брани» первым – удалось запечатлеть, как Квентин Бек, безработный инженер-программист средних лет, уже давно не посещавший своего психиатра, гневно сжал пальцами запястье мальчишки перед собой, вперил взгляд в камеру  
и вышел из себя. 

***  
Глухой звук от голых пяток, прилипающих к ламинату, грохочущий низкий – из сабвуфера, неразборчивый рёв чудовища на экране телевизора и сдавленный вздох. Квентин упирается коленом в диванное сиденье, перекидывает ногу и непринуждённо устраивается на коленях у Старка. Его ничего не смущает, как и всегда; движения мужчины широкие и властные: он знает, что делает и чего хочет. Тёплое дыхание покрывает лицо Энтони и сдувает со лба пряди тёмных волос, тяжёлое тело придавливает его ноги к дивану и согревает сильнее положенного.   
Старк знает, что там, под футболкой и штанами, у Бека. И знает, что творится у него в мозгах. Не конкретно, разумеется – только то, что это полнейший пиздец. Герой зажат между диваном и Квентином, и его пронзает чувство, подозрительно напоминающее страх от беспомощности. Оно заставляет сердце пропускать удары и щекочет нервы плеч и шеи изнутри. Наедине с другими злодеями Тони не будет ощущать себя подобным образом, но здесь и сейчас… Это страх. Тот самый страх, который всегда выводил его на чистую воду.  
Бека много, его чертовски много; между ними воздух сушится и становится спёртым. Старк нащупывает кнопку на пульте управления шокером, но чувствует, что его запястье крепко перехватывают цепкие пальцы. Новый вздох подавить не удаётся. Квентин заводит его руку себе за спину, направляет за локоть вверх, ближе к лопаткам, и прогибается; комкает лицо в свободной ладони и заставляет посмотреть на себя.   
Энтони почти всегда был сверху, но на самом деле это Бек брал его. Старк был сильнее физически и опытнее, если говорить о схватках и потасовках, но всякий раз это Квентин подминал его под себя. Бек разводил ноги и Бек забирал весь контроль, а Тони вверял себя в чужие руки.   
Они, руки, стирали кровь с его исцарапанного лица тёплой влажной тряпкой и кетчуп с подбородка – большим пальцем. Они сгребали воротники его рубашек и с силой тянули Старка куда-то вверх. Они прижимали его к большому мужчине по ночам и пережимали рот, когда Тони снова хотелось быть громким, но его никто не должен был слышать. Они приглаживали ему волосы перед интервью и пахли алкоголем по вечерам, когда приходилось делить дорогущий виски и пиво известной марки на двоих.  
Квентин улыбается, и от этой улыбки слегка отдаёт тем оскалом, что Тони видел по телевизору, когда агенты ЩИТа запихивали поверженного Мистерио в грузовик. Родинки у него заросли бородой, в глазах – больше решительности, чем когда-либо, будто бы Беку уже нечего терять. Пальцы на подбородке Старка смыкаются сильнее, задирают голову лицом кверху, и сам Квентин придвигается ближе: прижимается пахом к чужому животу и опускается низко-низко к шее.   
«Губы – это слишком интимно, Старк, так что я лучше сожру твоё лицо».  
Жгучее давление вспыхивает в основании шеи и быстро расползается по всему телу: Бек, как питон, массивный и беспощадный, обвивает, растаптывает и присваивает жертву себе. Всплеск острой боли, неудачная попытка вырваться и звук судорожного дыхания через нос, порхающего по лёгким пойманной бабочкой и сливающегося с другим, злым и захватническим. Паника супротив веса и размера; ощущение полёта, декомпрессия, потеря опоры и чувства течения ситуации, слово «беспомощность», торжественно пульсирующее в ушах. Теснота и сдавленность. Везде.   
Зубы, отпечатки зубов, потолок перед глазами; Тони впивается короткими ногтями в чужую спину и скользит пятками по голому полу, не в силах найти равновесие. Кожа горит, воздуха нет, выхода – тоже. Квентин сжимает его лицо так, что, кажется, хочет раздробить нижнюю челюсть и выдавить кровь из щёк. Старк снова тянется к устройству в кармане своих штанов: Бека много, и он боится, что слишком много. Настолько, что скоро от самого Старка ничего не останется.   
И, боже, Квентин обозлённо дёргается, глухо гортанно рычит и клацает зубами около мочки уха – кадык вибрирует о кадык, бабочка в лёгких самозабвенно бьётся о рёберную клетку и рвётся в лапы хозяина. Энтони что-то тихо хнычет в воздух  
и сдаётся.  
Через десять минут его губы уже красные и зудят, одна сторона шеи и лицо – пестрят синим и чёткими следами челюстей Бека.   
Квентин, вздохнув, с лёгкостью забирает из рук Старка бутылку с пивом и усаживается на другой конец дивана, будто бы только ради неё и устроил весь этот спектакль.  
В какой-нибудь раз вместо бутылки Тони зажмёт ЭДИТ у себя под боком, и тогда…  
Ну, по крайней мере, тогда они уже точно будут квиты.


End file.
